James and Kerry have some fun (and other sexual activities on campus)
by SherlockHomie
Summary: Naughty happinings on the cherub campus involving a variety of characters. Set after The General. Rated M for extremely graphic sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set after The General and before Brigands MC**

James lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was only 9pm, but ever since his break up with Dana he had felt so tired and depressed he spent most his evenings in his room listening to music in the dark.

Suddenly he was disturbed by a rapid knock on his door and a Kerry's voice calling "James? Are you there?"

"Yeah," he grunted, shaking off his duvet and climbing out of bed wearing only his boxers.

He opened the door for her, wiped his eyes and groaned "What do you want?"

Kerry was wearing a blue vest top with white denim shorts and her black hair tied up in a pony tail. James noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

"The toilet in my room is broken, can I use yours?"

"Sure," James replied.

After Kerry had finished in the bathroom, she opened the en suite door and saw James lying on his bed with his shirt off and eyes closed. She noticed how tan and muscular he had got since they had dated, and how he had some of his pubes poking out of his boxers.

Kerry absent mindedly reached and put her hand down her denim shorts, rubbing her aroused pussy while gazing at the large bulge in James boxers.

James opened one eye and saw Kerry. She froze.

Embarrassed, she quickly rushed towards the door to leave.

"Stop, Kerry!" James said, jumping out of bed and running towards the Asian teen.

He spun her round, looked into her deep hazel eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. She tasted of toothpaste and he moved his hands to her slim waist as she kissed him back harder, her tounge darting into his mouth.

He pushed her passionately down onto his bed, wanting to explore every part of her perfect body with his hands.

She pulled away from his kiss to slide off her sweaty vest top. James gazed in delight at her perky B cup boobs, with dark erect nipples.

"Wow," James gasped. Kerry grabbed his hand and moved it onto her left breast.

Her skin was baby soft and he could feel her heart beat underneath his hand. He cupped her breasts and started kissing and caressing them.

Kerry could feel his erection pressing into her and she slid his boxers down and his 7 inch cock sprang out. She thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She looked James in the eye and said "I want it inside me now."

James ripped her shorts off to reveal her pink panties which he slid down her tan legs.

He now had a perfect view of her virgin asian pussy. It had a small patch of dark, soft pubic hair and tight pink lips.

James let out an almighty groan as he slid the tip of his penis inside her. She was so tight compared to Dana. Kerry moaned in pleasure. She had always been told that losing her virginity would hurt but this felt like paradise.

James gently let his penis slip all the way inside her and then moved his hips in and out, humping her while she let out huge sighs of pleasure.

Her vagina felt incredible around his cock. He grabbed her bum and pulled her closer to him so that he was balls deep in her. Her small breasts bounced as she rode his large cock until finally the both orgasmed.

James shot his hot cum deep inside her, and the both lay back on this bed, drenched in sweat and panting heavily.

"That was fun." said James


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter to 'James and Kerry have fun'**

It had been a week since James and Kerry had first made love and they had had amazing sex every night since. James was falling in love with Kerry all over again but this time he felt real chemistry when they were together.

It was late evening and Kerry and James were taking a shower together in her bathroom. Kerry was moaning loudly as James fingered her hard, but luckily the sound of running water was to loud for the other cherubs to hear her.

Dana was walking down the corridor to return the copy of Catcher in the Rye that she had borrowed off Kerry. She knocked on her door but after hearing the running water, realised that Kerry was showering in her bathroom and walked into her room. She placed the book on Kerry's bookshelf and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kerry? I just came to return your book."

"Shit! Dana's outside," whispered James.

"Shut up! If we are quiet she'll leave."

Dana was surprised when Kerry didn't answer.

"Maybe the shower turned on accidentally," thought Dana. "Mine is always doing that. I'd better go in and turn it off."

She pushed the door open and to her great surprise saw two hot, wet cherubs humping each other in the shower.

"James!? Kerry?! Oh my god!" Exclaimed Dana.

Kerry screamed and turned the shower off.

"Dana! Please don't tell anyone about this! I'm only 15 and if any adults found out I'd be thrown out of Cherub!"

Dana grinned mischievously at James and Kerry. Watching them fucking had made her horny and she hadn't had a good shag for a while.

"I won't tell anyone... If you let me join in."

Five minutes later, James, Kerry and Dana were naked on Kerry's bed having an epic threesome.

Dana was older than Kerry, with massive DD cup tits and a huge ass. She was on her knees sucking James's thick 7 inch cock off, while he licked Kerry's tight cunt.

She moved her mouth over his long penis, struggling to fit it all in her mouth. She was so wet her pussy was leaking juices all over Kerry's sheets.

James was having the time of his life and suddenly he had a fantastic idea. He grabbed his camera phone and set it up to film the two girls.

"Right ladies," he grinned.

"I bought these as a special surprise for Kerry but now Dana can share them too!"

He pulled out a plastic bag full of assorted sex toys and dumped them straight on the bed.

Dana went straight for the biggest dildo there, a 15 inch black one with a massive circumference. She forced it into her pussy, stretching it wide open as she moaned in pleasure.

Kerry chose a pink remote controlled vibrator. She pushed it inside her cunt, and James turned the remote up to a full strength vibration that caused Kerry to instantly orgasm and squirt her juices everywhere.

Meanwhile Dana was struggling to fit the giant dildo inside her. James pushed it in, making her scream out. The dildo had stretched her tight pussy into a giant wide hole big enough to fit 3 normal sized cocks.

"When I show this video to all the boys on campus they will know what a giant slut you are Dana," James thought to himself gleefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Oh. My god." **

Bruce Norris could not believe his eyes.

"Shakeel! Michael! Get over here!"

Bruce held up his laptop, showing them the video that James had just sent him.

"So what? It's just another shitty porno... wait... IS THAT KERRY CHANG?"

"Yeah," Bruce said, smiling and shaking his head.

"And look, Dana's in this bit too."

"No fucking way!" said Shakeel, grinning like mad.

"James is such a jammy son of a bitch, the lucky prat."

"You have to email me that video," said Michael.

"That is serious wanking material."

6 DAYS LATER

It had been almost a week and almost every male cherub on campus had seen the video, and Kerry had no idea. Dana was away on a small mission and also had no clue that the video of her masterbating with Kerry had gone viral throughout the campus, and every boy over 11 was fapping over it.

James had never been more popular. Whenever he went past another boy in the corridor he got a high five and a slap on the back.

That afternoon he was set to go on a training exercise with all the navy and black shirt cherubs over 14.

He had been partnered up with his good friend Gabrielle, a tall, thin Jamaican girl with big dark eyes and long hair.

Gabrielle O'Brien was still getting over a bitter break up with her boyfriend, Michael Hendry. She was heart broken and sexually frustrated, and as a consequence was hoping that James and her would hook up that afternoon.

It was a fairly simple training exercise, one that most cherubs would do at least twice a year. It was basically like a large game of man hunt in the campus grounds, using

paint guns and water-balloons. It sounded like fun but the instructors took it very seriously and the cherubs could expect punishment laps if they were caught cheating.

James and Gabrielle headed towards the dense forest behind the basic training facility.

"Nobody ever thinks to hide here," grinned James.

"We should wait for half an hour then attack the reminding navy shirts with our paint guns."

"You're so smart," whispered Gabrielle into his ear.

"And sexy."

She slid her hand down the back of his combat trousers.

"Fuck me here in the woods. Nobody will find out."

Now that was a request James could not turn down. He pulled her t-shirt over her head, exposing her 34C tits in a light purple lace bra.

She unhooked her bra and her perky black tits popped out, her big nipples already hard .

James took a handful of her orange sized boob and squeezed hard. She moaned, her large brown eyes shut.

"Bend me over the tree stump and fuck me hard."

He bent her skinny frame over the stump, undoing her belt and pulling down her combats.

She had the most amazing ass, plump and round. James slapped it hard and it wobbled like a jelly.

Her cunt was soaking wet and her thick, sweet pussy juices were running down her leg. James bent down and lapped them up like a thirsty dog.

Gabrielle was so horny at this point she yelled out "JUST FUCKING STICK IT IN ME!"

James pulled out his 7 inch cock, it wasn't the longest prick on campus, but it was definitely the thickest, as wide as a large cucumber.

He stretched Gabrielle's pussy lips open with his fingers and pushed his monster dick inside her, groaning as her tight pussy enveloped around him.

She screamed out as he rammed her over and over again, humping her so fast her pussy felt like it was on fire. It felt amazing.

James pulled his prick out and whispered in Gabrielle's ear "I'm gonna get you pregnant bitch."

Unlike Kerry and Dana, Gabrielle wasn't on the pill, and if James came inside her, she was sure to get pregnant.

"No!" screamed Gabrielle, struggling.

But James was far to strong. He grabbed her fat ass and held her firmly against the stump, as he slid his thick cock into her stretched pussy lips and pounded her.

Every time he humped her her perky tits bounced.

It was a fantastic sight and James let out a soft moan and jizzed into her teenage womb.

Despite her worry of getting pregnant, Gabrielle was feeling an extreme amount of pleasure and orgasmed twice.

"Thanks for that," smiled James as he pulled up his trousers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yosyp Kazakov was one of the toughest training instructors on campus. **

The tall Ukrainian was bulging with muscle and his face was covered in scars he had got fighting during the soviet invasion of Afghanistan.

Most cherubs wouldn't dare disturb Kazakov on a weekend, when he spent his time exercising like crazy or sitting in his darkened room drinking vodka. But Lauren was not like most cherubs. She had a question she needed to ask Kazakov, so on Saturday afternoon she knocked on the door to his room.

He didn't answer so she decided to open the door and leave a note on his desk.

To her shock Kazakov was furiously masterbating on his bed, groaning and muttering words in Ukrainian.

Lauren froze as Kazakov turned to face her. He was obviously drunk.

"What are you doing in my ROOM?" he bellowed, his scarred face red.

"I'm s..s..sorry Mr Kazakov," stuttered Lauren, blushing as she tried not to stare at his 11 inch erection.

Kazakov got up and grabbed Lauren and threw her onto his bed, slamming his door and locking it.

"I'll show you what happens to girls who misbehave in Ukraine!" he yelled, pinning Lauren down and ripping off her black cherub T-shirt and trousers.

Lauren was very turned on, she had had a crush on her training instructor for a while and strong powerful men made her horny.

He roughly pulled off her sports bra and underwear, admiring her young body.

Lauren had an athletic physique, with a nice ass and cute tits. She was aware that boys thought she had a hot body and loved to tease them by sometimes wearing a tight fitting cherub T-shirt and no bra.

She moaned as Kazakov flipped her over and slid his thick, rough fingers into her smooth pussy. She wasn't a virgin, she had sex with Rat a few times but his cock was tiny and didn't satisfy her at all.

He slid in a second finger, pumping her tight pussy with his hand. She was dripping wet and her juices soaked his hand and wrist. Kazakov fingered Lauren for 10 minutes untill she orgasmed and came, squirting juice all down his arm.

"Know get on your knees and suck my cock slut," he snarled.

Lauren eagily got down on her knees and put his penis in her mouth. She adored the taste of sweaty cock and pre-cum, she had sucked many cocks on campus but this was by far the biggest.

She didn't have a strong gag reflex so she stuck his full 11 inches in her mouth, his thick penis touching the back of her throat.

He grabbed the back of her head and moved her mouth up and down over his cock.

Suddenly he grabbed her and bent her over his desk, pulling her butt cheeks apart and plunged his dick straight into her tight cunt, his thick cock stretching her pussy lips open.

Lauren screamed in pain but it was soon overcome with pleasure as his cock hit her g-spot.

He pounded her young pussy against the desk, squeezing her tits in his big hands as she rubbed her clit.

Finally they both orgasmed at the same time, Kazakov shooting his hot sperm deep inside her.

"Now get out!" he shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**It was a hot, lazy Tuesday afternoon and Kerry sat on her bed painting her nails black.**

Suddenly Gabrielle burst into her room in floods of tears.

"Gab! Whats wrong?" Kerry exclaimed, standing up.

"James..." she stuttered. "We had sex a few days ago... It was unprotected... I'm pregnant."

Gabrielle sank into Kerry's bed with her face in her hands, sobbing hysterically.

"Calm down," said Kerry soothingly. "Have you thought about what you are going to do with it?"

"I don't know," Gabrielle cried. "I don't want to abort it but if anyone found out I'd be kicked out of cherub!"

Kerry sat down next to her and patted her back.

"It's going to be okay."

Gabrielle looked at her, her large brown eyes brimming with tears and kissed Kerry on the lips.

At first it was just because she was upset and overwhelmed, but Kerry's lips felt amazing, much softer and sweeter than any boy she had ever kissed.

Kerry was shocked but she realised that it felt damn good, and kissed Gabrielle back harder, biting her lip and then slipping her tounge into her mouth.

Gabrielle moved her hands onto Kerry's slim waist and then edged them slowly upwards to her boobs.

Kerry pulled away from the kiss and slipped her T-shirt and bra off.

Gabrielle moved her hands to Kerry's small perky tits, squeezing and fondling them. It was the first time she had felt boobs that weren't hers and they were amazing.

Gabrielle pulled off her shirt and bra, and the girls explored each others chests, groping their soft flesh and caressing their hard nipples.

"I'm so turned on!" Kerry whined.

"Me too," Gabrielle agreed. "My pussy is throbbing."

"Can I see?" Kerry said.

Gabrielle yanked off her trousers and lay on her bed with her legs spread wide. She was wearing a navy lace thong which Kerry pulled off eagerly.

Gabrielle's pussy was tight with large pink lips and shaved apart from a small bush of black pubic hair at the top.

Kerry kissed the inside of her thighs, making Gabrielle quiver and moan in excitement. She then moved to her pussy, flicking her clit with her long tounge and licking her wet slit.

Gabrielle screamed with delight and spreaded pussy open with her fingers.

"Stick your tounge in my cunt!"

Kerry obliged, sticking her long thick tounge as far into her friends pussy as it would go.

"Oh...Oh...OH!" Gabrielle screamed, her whole body shaking as she orgasmed and squirted pussy juice all over Kerry's face.

"Thank you that was amazing Kerry," she grinned. "Now what can I do for you?"

She pushed Kerry down onto the bed and pulled out from under the bed her prized possession; a double vibrating dildo with two connected partsj, one to go in your anus and one in your vagina.

Kerry looked concerned. "That dildo is massive. Won't it hurt when it stretches my butt hole open?"

"A bit, but it feels really good after a while."

"Okay," grinned Kerry. "Stick em in."

Gabrielle pushed the largest dildo roughly into Kerry's stretched pussy lips, and turned on the vibration.

Then she gently forced the second large dildo into Kerry's tight anus. At first Kerry winced in pain but after a couple of seconds when her asshole got used to the feeling and she stopped being so tense it felt fantastic.

Gabrielle turned on the second dildos vibration and watched as Kerry moaned and rubbed her swollen clit.

She had a feeling they would be doing this a lot more often.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that it has been a while since I posted a chapter, I've been on holiday. Thanks everyone for the reviews! And now, as requested, a chapter with Bethany and Rat.

**Bethany was getting rather annoyed.**

She had been dating Rat for ages and however much she hinted, he never seemed up for sex. He was far more interested in hanging out with his mates and had never even tried to put his hand down her top when they made out.

Loads of Bethany's friends on campus fancied Rat; he was tall with dark hair, a six pack had the kind of cute australian accent girls adore.

When Rat and her first started dating Bethany was overjoyed, she thought he was super hot and couldn't wait to do nasty things to him. She had no idea he would be so freakishly frigid.

It was Saturday night and Bethany decided she would confront Rat, and if he wasn't up to have a more physical relationship she would dump him.

She looked for him in his room but he wasn't there, so she asked Bruce next door who told her he had gone swimming.

"Perfect," thought Bethany. "He won't be able to resist me in my new bikini."

She quickly went and changed into her new swim wear.

The bikini top was light blue, two small triangles held together with sting. It was tight and her large boobs almost popped out every time she stretched.

The bikini bottoms were a frilly blue thong, which showed off her round, tan ass. She made sure never to wear it when cherub staff where around because she would get in trouble for it being to "revealing."

Bethany wrapped herself in a towel and ran down to the olympic sized swimming pool where she spotted Rat, swimming lengths.

It was late evening and they were the only two there. Bethany ran and did a cannonball straight into the pool, causing water to slosh out the sides.

"Hey," Rat said shyly, trying to avoid looking at Bethany.

"What is it? Why aren't you looking at me... Oh."

Bethany realised the jump into the pool had caused her soft round boobs to pop out of her bikini top. Her nipples were hard because of the pool water.

"Oops," grinned Bethany, fixing her top.

"Sorry," said Rat guiltily. "I tried not to look."

Bethany groaned. " I wanted you to look."

"What?" said Rat confused.

"Look, Rat, you are my boyfriend, but you always act like my brother! You never try to have sex with me and you get all embarrassed when stuff like this happens."

Rat sighed. " I'm sorry Beth. It's just, I'm so shy around girls. Until you, I'd never had a girlfriend. It's not that I don't want to have sex with you, you are totally fit, it's just... I never thought you wanted it."

Bethany squeezed Rat's hand affectionately.

"I love you Greg Rathbone."

Rat looked up and stared into Bethany's moss coloured eyes.

"I love you too Bethany Parker."

He moved forwards and kissed her softly on her lips. They were chapped and tasted like pool chlorine, but he didn't care.

She pulled away and moved her hands to undo her bikini top, pulling it off and throwing it onto the side of the pool.

Her breasts bounced into view. They were perfectly shaped with pink erect nipples.

"I want you to feel my boobs."

Rat cupped her DDs. It was the first time he had felt boobs and he was amazed how soft the skin was compared to the hardness of the nipple.

Bethany spotted his growing erection through his swimming trunks.

"Want to finger me?" she smiled seductively.

Ray nodded enthusiastically, still not believing this was actually happening.

Bethany sat on the side of the pool with her legs spread wide. She ripped off her wet thong and Rat had his first look at her teen pussy.

"You are so hot," he gasped.

Bethany pulled her pussy lips apart exposing her hole, causing some pool water to dribble out.

Rat stuck his finger in.

Bethany moaned appreciatively.

Bethany wasn't a virgin so Rat stuck another finger in with ease.

Bethany panted like a horny dog.

"Put another in! Fill my pussy."

Rat managed to squeeze another finger in, and pumped it in and out. He remembered seeing something in a porn video and thought he would try it out.

He balled his hand into a fist and rammed it into her tight cunt, stretching it open and pounding hard as he ravaged her vagina.

Bethany yelped with delight.

"Fist me harder!"

Rat pushed his fist in deeper untill he was arm deep in her.

Suddenly Bethany screamed and squirted cum.

Rat bent over and licked it off her pussy.

"That was amazing!" squealed Bethany. "I felt like a porn star!"

"And soon you will be one." thought James, hiding in the bushes with a camera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stuart was probably the nerdiest kid on campus. He had an IQ of 180 and spent his free time designing video games. **

Because he was so antisocial he was surprised when James, one if the most popular boys on campus, sat next to him at lunch.

"What do you want, Adams?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just felt sorry for you Stuart, you always sit by yourself at lunch."

"Really?" said Stuart.

"Yeah, and I kind of need you to do me a favour..." James grinned sheepishly.

"I've heard that you know how to design websites, and I thought you could set up a secret web page for me, that only cherubs could access."

Stuart thought for a while, then nodded, pushing his specs up his nose.

"I could set that up. We could disguise it as a website for Unicorn Tyre Repair, and use the coded usernames and logins that cherubs use on the campus computer system. But what is it for exactly?"

James grinned. "I want to post all the dirty videos I have of cherub girls on the Internet."

Stuart gasped. "Like who?"

"Kerry, Dana, Bethany, Gabrielle, and loads of videos I took of girls while I was on missions. I even have a vid of Meryl Spencer changing."

"I don't know," said Stuart, shaking his head. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Nobody's going to find out," said James reassuringly. "The only people who will know about it will be the guys on campus."

"Okay," nodded Stuart. "I'll do it."


	8. Chapter 8

It was 10pm and Rat was exhausted after a long day of Cherub training exercises. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, but he knew that if he didn't email his essay to his history teacher he would be in a whole lot if trouble. Opening his Yahoo mail account on his swanky new laptop he was shocked to see over 20 emails from boys on campus with links to the same webpage.

He clicked on one of the links and a website loaded with the logo of Unicorn Tyre Repairs, a fake company created by cherub. There was a box to input a username and password, and Rat typed in the ones he used on the cherub computer software.

The page loaded and Rat gasped in horror.

It was a secret porn website, full of videos of cherubs and campus staff.

Rat scrolled down and to his complete shock there was a video of him and Bethany sitting on the side of the pool while he fingered her. He clicked on it and read the comments below.

"Bethany is so hot in that bikini. Rat is one lucky son of a bitch."

"She is such a whore! I can't believe she let Rat fist her, OMG."

"I have jerked off so many times to this, 10/10 wank material!"

Rat didn't know how to react. Part of him felt humiliated and exposed and another part of him felt an odd sort of pride. But an even bigger part of him felt damn horny after watching that video.

He clicked back to the homepage and scrolled down looking at all the videos on offer. One caught his eye, it wasn't a great quality film, obviously taken a few years ago on a shitty camera phone.

It was a video of Nicole Eddison, an ex cherub who had to quit after being caught doing class A drugs on a mission.

Rat had never met her but he had heard stories about her time on campus. James had once said to him: "Nicole was one of the hottest girls I've ever met, but she was also a total nutter."

The video was of her changing and then lying on her bed masterbating, it had been taken in secret by somebody hiding in her wardrobe.

Rat pulled out his cock and started stroking it untill it was completly erect. His penis had grown loads in the past year. When he was going out with Lauren he was embarrassed because it was only 5 inches, but since then it had grown to around 7 and a half.

He watched the video and moaned softly as he moved his hand up and down his cock, loving every second.

Maybe this website wasn't so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few chapters are going to be a bit extreme and very different, with strong BDSM and Femdom themes. Please say in a review if you think I should stop this part of the plot. Thanks!

**James had been in deep shit before, but he'd never felt as utterly hopeless as he did in that moment, sitting outside Zara's office, waiting to be called inside to discuss the biggest mistake he had ever made. He just hoped that Chairwoman would go easy on him. **

"James Adams." A stern voice called from her office.

James walked slowly into the large room.

"Sit down."

He slumped into a chair and she sat back down behind her desk.

As soon as she was seated, she leant forward and roared in James's face: "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I...I..don't know..." stuttered James.

"Posting videos of underage cherubs on the fucking Internet WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION, not to mention secretly videoing members of campus staff and putting that on your disgusting website too!"

James felt sick. Hearing Zara talk about his website like that made him realise what he did was not only enough to get him kicked out of cherub, it was enough to put him in prison for a long, long time.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed, face in hands.

"Kick me out of cherub, but please please don't get the police involved, the website is deleted."

Zara smiled slyly.

"Oh don't you worry James, you won't be kicked out of Cherub, and the police won't be involved. I have a much better punishment planned for you."

"What?" James gasped in shock.

"You are gonna be my bitch James," Zara grinned.

"Since the website is deleted and no other staff knew about it, I've chosen your fate myself. You will be my sex slave and fuck toy and it will be our little secret."

James didn't believe what he was hearing.

"You can try to escape it James, but nobody will believe you and even if they did I would expose your illegal pornography website."

James nodded, unsure that he wasn't in the middle of some hellish nightmare.

"Good," said the chairwoman grinning. "I'm glad you agree. Here are your rules. I'll see you here tomorrow at 9:20."

Zara slid a folder across the table and James picked it up.

"Now fuck off you piece of shit," she said, waving him out the door.

James ran to his room, locked the door and sat down on his bed. He didn't know how to feel. What did Zara mean by her sex slave? He opened the folder and started to read.

James's Rules.

1) You must always address Zara as mistress.

2) You must obey her every command. If she wants you to do something, you must do it, however dirty or depraved it is.

3) You must visit Zara every day for at least 2 hours for slave training.

The list went on and on and finally came to an abrupt and blunt warning at the bottom in capital letters.

IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THESE RULES I WILL HAVE YOU KICKED OUT OF CHERUB AND ARRESTED FOR CHILD PORNOGRAPHY.

9:20 the next day

James turned up at Zara's office and knocked timidly on the large oak door.

Zara opened it and pulled James inside. The blinds were drawn and the furniture had been pushed out the way to create a large space in the centre of the room. Various alarming looking sex toys had been scattered around the room.

"Take your clothes off." Zara ordered.

James lifted his black cherub T-shirt over his head exposing his muscular chest, six pack and tufts of newly grown chest hair.

"I meant all of your clothes, dipshit," Zara growled.

James pulled down his cargo shorts and boxers. His cock hung flaccidly between his legs.

"Is that all you've got?" Zara sneered.

James felt humiliated. He had always thought he had a big cock (11 inches erect) but now Zara was laughing at it.

"Pathetic. Now get on your hands and knees."

James did as he was told and Zara sat down and moved forward so her crotch was in his face. She pulled down her jeans and her lace panties.

"Suck my pussy slave."

James moved closer and gave her snatch a tentative lick.

Zara sighed in exasperation.

"Look over there. You see that giant pink dildo?" she said. James nodded.

"If you don't make me cum in the next ten minutes with your tongue I will shove that so hard up your arse you won't feel your legs for a week."

James didn't fancy being butt raped so he stuck his tounge out and spread it out over Zara's slit, than started licking her mature hairy pussy. It started to become very wet and James lapped up the flowing juices, then rubbed his tongue over her swollen clit.

"That's it you little man whore, suck my hairy pussy,"

James stuck his long tongue as deep inside her as it would go and flicked it around.

Zara moaned and squealed. She didn't have to worry about anybody hearing because all staff rooms on cherub campus are sound proof so nobody accidentally hears classified information.

Suddenly she climaxed violently and squirted her cum all over James face.

"Ohhhh fuckkk!" she yelled.

James reached up to wipe some of her pussy juice off his face.

"Did I say you could wipe that off, you little shit?" she snapped.

"For that you are getting punished."


End file.
